Last Words
by UsagiKuro
Summary: It's the last things he'll ever say to her... what will it be? Rated T beacause I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! My second post of the day! I hope you all enjoy it. I was considering turning this into a continuing story but I don't think I could've carried the plot very easily so I didn't. To sum it all up, I'm too much of a slacker. If someone wants to take it and turn it into a continuing story go ahead! But please tell your readers that it was my idea so they don't think I'm a copycat. If you want to do it at all. Copyright goes to Taeko Watanabe. This is a non-profit story and I take no credit in making it. All of it goes to Taeko Watanabe. **

**Japanese vocabulary:**

**Ashiteru – I love you.**

**Ohayou – Good morning,**

**Sayonara – Farewell.**

**Mata ne – See you soon.**

**Hai – Yes, sure, of course.**

**Nani – What**

**Gomen nasai – I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry.**

Sei jolted awake She tossed her blankets aside off her blankets and hopped up eager to start the day. She quickly rolled up her futon and was about to wake up Okita when she noticed he wasn't there.

_He never gets up early, _She thought to her self. O_h well. _ She sighed and began to roll up his futon as well when she noticed that there was a piece of paper folded in half underneath it with the words _Kamiya Seizaburo_ scrawled across it in neat handwriting, she picked it up and unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Dear Sei,_

_I would like to try and delay my point in this letter because the point, I'm afraid, is going to hurt you. And you know how much I hate to see you cry. But whether I wish to delay it or not I probably shouldn't. Seeing as you deserve to know. _

_I have been sent out on a secret mission, and may not come back alive. There I said it, or rather, wrote it. You see why I didn't want to get to the point now?_

Sei covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't cry. 'May not come back alive'? Sei didn't want to believe a single word that was written on the letter but she knew no one would play this sort of trick on her. Still, she almost wished they would.

_I don't mean to give you the "big tough hero" speech, but the fact that I may not come back is true. I wish it wasn't but it is. Now pay attention because these are probably the last words I'll ever get to say to you. I hated writing that, by the way. It was probably one of the hardest things that I'll ever do. Anyway, getting back to the point. My last words. _

_Ashiteru._

Nani? He'd finally said (or wrote) the words she'd wanted to hear for so long, but it taken him almost dying to actually say it? Sei almost ripped the paper because she was gripping it so tightly.

_You're probably ready to strangle me right now, and I guess I can understand why. You've got plenty of reasons too._

_I went to see Akesato yesterday (for sweets not for her) and she kind of told me that you felt the same way. Okay, she didn't quite say it that bluntly, but still, she told me. Now that I've figured out that little nugget of information I realize how much pain my actions must have brought you without me even knowing. Gomen nasai. So here I am saying I'm sorry for hurting you when I'm going off to get killed. Not the smartest thing one could do eh? But I am truly sorry. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I'll just say I'm sorry for what I put you though, and sayonara. You would not believe how much I wish I could just write 'mata ne' instead._

_Yours, Okita Souji. _

A group of tears streaked down Sei's cheeks. Sayonara? No. He would come back. He had to!

Determination was raging through her heart. Nothing could bring Okita down. Nothing. Nothing at all. But all the same, she couldn't help but cry.

She shook her head to get a hold of herself, quickly wiping away her tears as she began to clean up again, Okita would come back. She was sure of it.

Sei rushed through her chores that morning. She didn't even bother greeting the rest of the troop members with an 'ohayou'. She then went to the porch and waited so when Okita did return she would be the first to greet him. Days went on like that. And those days turned into weeks. The weeks into months. No one ever joined her on the porch. It seemed that no one else believed he would return. It didn't matter to Sei though. They didn't have to believe he would come back. He would either way. It was as simple as that.

"Still waiting?" A voice asked from behind Sei. Hijikata's to be exact.

"Hai. I won't stop. It doesn't matter how long it takes for him to return. I'll always be right here. Waiting for him." It was a crisp autumn day, the third month, and fifth day of waiting for Okita.

"Well then I don't mean to be rude but I need you to come with me for a bit. You have a visitor." Sei stood up and faced Hijikata.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Can't tell. I was ordered not too." Hijikata smirked and walked away.

Sei followed him.

Once they had reached the meeting room Hijikata stood by the door but didn't show any sign of actually going in.

"Aren't you coming in too?" Sei asked glancing at the door. She wouldn't usually be this nice around Hijikata but not having Okita around had really drained her spirit.

"I think you two should be in private." Hijikata as well would usually say something nasty but thought after all of Sei's waiting she deserved to be treated nicely. For today anyway.

Sei looked at him quizzically then shrugged and slid open the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She stared ahead uncertain what to think. It was almost impossible for her to believe. It was… he was… Okita-sensei… was here?

"Okita-sensei!" she said running to hug him, all thoughts gone except for Okita "You're back, you're alive! You're actually… alive." The word felt sweet on her tongue. Alive… She embraced him so tightly it was a wonder he could breath.

"Would you rather I be dead?" He asked laughing; he could only smile and hug her back as she cried onto him

"You're alive," she said again. "No one can take that away. No one."

He smiled kissing the top of her head then pried her off of him and looked her in the eye. "Never," he said firmly. "Never give up on me; I'll always be back for you." And with that he kissed her, the kiss that Sei had been waiting for so long. The kiss that was the ending of one story but the beginning of a new one.

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me in a review! It will make me very happy! Also, today is my birthday so I posted many stories! What I ask for in return is simply reviews! Here's a list of the other the other stories I posted/updated. The Plan, (a Kaze Hikaru fic) On The Road To Mineral Town, (a Harvest Moon fic) Yuma Returns, (a Kaze Hikaru fic) Below The Water, (a continuing Harvest Moon and Titanic fic) The New Years Party (a Fruits Basket crack fic Forgiven, (a Fruits Basket fic) Fate, (a Fruits Basket fic) and Kirby Sues (a Super Smash Brothers crack fic). There they are. Please go and review those as well! **


End file.
